


Un anillo, dos adolescentes & una cena de navidad

by fgalaxy_0418



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-27 05:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fgalaxy_0418/pseuds/fgalaxy_0418
Summary: Se supone que era un viaje tranquilo en auto por parte de Steve, Tony, y los 2 sobrinos de este último: Peter y Harley, donde todos se reunirían a la cena navideña en alguna casa para pasarlos con sus amigos rodeados de comida, risas y regalos... Incluso ser testigos de una propuesta de matrimonio por parte de Bucky.Pero cuando la pequeña mochila de Steve es intercambiada por error, deberán recuperarla. Porque no puede haber una propuesta de matrimonio sin un anillo ¿cierto?Esta obra participa en el festival navideño "Winter's night's" de la pagina WinterIron & Stony





	Un anillo, dos adolescentes & una cena de navidad

**Author's Note:**

> Esta obra participa en el festival navideño "Winter's night's" de la pagina WinterIron & Stony

Algo que se cuestionaba en esos instantes era como había terminado a como estaba en aquel momento, pisando el acelerador haciendo que las llantas rechinaran, su espalda sumida en el respaldo del asiento del copiloto gracias a la velocidad gracias a su compañero que estaba detrás del volante y escuchaba los gritos de los otros dos polizontes en los asientos traseros cada vez que daban un giro inesperado, causando que se aferre a ambos lados de su asiento y se maraville de la firmeza del cinturón de seguridad que lo mantiene en su lugar.

 “¡Quita tu pie del _pinche_ acelerador, Steve!”

 “¡Cuida tu _jodido_ lenguaje y sigue conduciendo este _pedazo de mierda_ si no quieres que Natasha nos _chingue_ a los dos!”

 “¡Vamos a morir!” Se escucha gritar en el asiento trasero. Peter. “¡Soy demasiado joven para morir!”

 “¡Moriremos a manos de dos estúpidos que perdieron el anillo de compromiso!” El tono es irónico y reclamante. Harley. “¡¿Como diablos confiaron en ustedes en llevar a salvo algo tan importante?!”

No hubo respuesta debido al grito que soltaron todos en el auto cuando ingresaron a una carretera llena de autos, en la cual Tony solo tiene tiempo de esquivar uno que esta demasiado cerca antes de ponerse a serpentear a gran velocidad gracias a que Steve no dejaba de pisar el acelerador, pues al parecer se había atorado; los más jóvenes solo gritan antes que decidan aferrarse a lo que tuvieran más cerca: Harley abrazando su extraño juguete modificado lanza patatas (para lanzárselo a Steve o para que reconocieran su cuerpo, lo primero que se presentara) y en el caso de Peter empezó a tomar video para grabar sus últimos minutos de vida según su punto de vista.

 Continuan manejando y esquivando a los demás conductores, recibiendo sonidos de claxon o algún grito de algún conductor molesto quejándose de su manera de conducir en exceso de velocidad. El transcurso del camino dura unos cuantos minutos más hasta que llegan al final de aquel camino y logran desviarse al lado de la carretera cuando hay una gasolinera cerca, frenando de golpe al verse librado el acelerador del peso de aquel pie del rubio que -ha podido destrabar- haciendo que el castaño ponga el freno en su lugar haciendo que rechinen las llantas y los cinturones de seguridad evitan que todos se vayan contra el parabrisas.

Se quedan todos en silencio, asimilando lo que acaba de pasar y solo respingan cuando escuchan el sonido del auto marcando tanque de gasolina vacío y necesita combustible para continuar funcionando.

“Creo que yo tomaré esto.” Es lo único que dice Harley antes de inclinarse y tomar la llave del auto para después salir y decidir que él será el encargado de llenar el tanque.

Peter en cambio no dice nada, solo sale del auto y camina unos cuantos pasos antes de inclinarse sobre si mismo y poner sus manos sobre sus rodillas, dandole la espalda a las únicas personas que quedan dentro. “Oye niño ¿estas bien?”

Levanta un pulgar sin voltearse aún. “Si, estoy bien. Solo necesito unos minutos para que todos mis órganos estén en su lugar mientras me replanteo el porque creí que era buena idea venir con ustedes.”

“Pues…”

“Tony, no.”

El mencionado solo puede dar una mala mirada al rubio y descarta la idea de contestar algo mordaz, lo último que quiere es iniciar una pelea que cause que abandone al rubio en medio de la nada. Aunque pensándolo bien no sería tan mala idea si no fuera que tendría que realizar el papeleo con los policías y enfrentarse a la furia del resto de sus amigos.

Gruñe mientras deja caer su cabeza sobre las manos que yacen aún aferradas en el volante. No levanta la vista cuando escucha ruido a un lado suyo. “Ni creas que te dejaré conducir.”

“¿Por que-?”

“Simplemente porque tu tienes la culpa de todo, Rogers.”

“¿Mi culpa?”

“Recuérdame quien perdió el anillo.”

“Y tu recuérdame porque estamos atrapados en medio de la nada.”

“Huy, disculpa por tratar de conseguir un auto para conseguir la pequeña mochila que te cambiaron todo por andar quejándote de mi, y cito: ‘tu horrible e innecesarias exigencias extravagantes’ que por cierto nos están salvando el trasero -tu trasero para ser más precisos - en estos momentos.”

“Si no estuvieras exigiendo al gerente y coqueteando con la encargada en lugar de cuidar un momento la mochila que te pedí mientras sacaba nuestros boletos tal vez nos hubiéramos ahorrado todo esto.”

“¡¿Me estas diciendo que TÚ culpa es causada gracias MI culpa?!” El castaño solo puede ver al rubio con cara de incredulidad. “¡¿Es enserio?!”

Steve solo abre la boca para contraatacar pero es interrumpido por la puerta de su lado es abierta y en su regazo cae una bolsa de plástico con varias chucherías y botellas de debidas de diferente sabor.

“Si, si, si. Como sea.” Harley le arroja las llaves a Tony mientras se sube al auto, Peter ya ha subido y le esta dando unos tragos al agua embotellada que le ha pasado el adolescente. “¿Pueden dejar sus peleas matrimoniales y concentrarnosen recuperar el anillo?”

La única respuesta que recibe son los refunfuños de ambos adultos y el ronroneo del auto al arrancar, haciendo que el estéreo reviva y se inunde el lugar con una canción navideña que abundan en cualquier lado y saturan todas las estaciones de radio.

“Este va a ser el viaje más estresante de mi vida.”

Es lo único que puede decir Peter y las otras tres personas solo le pueden dar la razón en silencio.

 

**Momentos antes / Inicio de toda la odisea.**

 

“…Y prométeme, por favor que no te meterás en problemas ¿si?”

“Tía May, solo será un viaje tranquilo.” Le dice el joven con una sonrisa a su tía preocupada. “Además no es como si no nos viéramos dentro de unas horas más.”

“Lo se, es que siempre hemos viajado juntos desde que eras un bebé y es la primera vez que no va a ser así.” Habla rápidamente la joven mujer antes de sonreírle al joven. “Supongo que estoy nerviosa.”

“May, creí que habíamos dejado los nervios a un lado.” Le dice Tony al acercarse a ambos antes de abrazar al adolescente por los hombros. “Además esta en buenas manos y Harley estará con nosotros. Yo seré el responsable de ambos.”

“Eso es lo que me temo.”

“¿Que me estas tratando de decir?”

“Steve irá con nosotros.” Agrega rápidamente el adolescente viendo que podrían empezar a discutir como dos niños pequeños que duraría horas, como tantas veces anteriores. “¿No es genial? ¡Dos adultos responsables cuidándonos de morir de aburrimiento!”

“Supongo…”

“¡Excelente!” Exclama el adolescente, le regala un abrazo evitando que su tía agregara algo más y se llenara de más nervios infundados. “¡Nos vemos más tarde, te quiero!”

“Yo también te quiero, Peter.” Le abraza con fuerza su tía antes de darle un beso en la mejilla. “ _I Larb you._ ”

“Yo también, May. _I Larb you too._ ” Y sin más se separa de ella antes de correr a un lado de Harley apenas lo ve. “¡Te veré en la noche!”

May solo puede sonreír y despedirse con la mano. “Si le pasa algo a nuestro sobrino te juro que te mato.”

Tony solo siente un escalofrío bajar por su espalda al escuchar la advertencia que da la mujer sin dejar de sonreír, y se pregunta como es posible que ambos sean los guardianes legales de Peter sin matarse…O él aun no muera a manos de May al menor descuido. Así que solo puede sonreírle y despedirse de ella antes tomar la pequeña mochila del mostrador antes de unirse al resto.

“Tranquilo Buck.”

_“No puedo estar tranquilo, Steve.”_ Escucha ligeros ruidos detrás de la linea y puede visualizar a su amigo caminando en círculos. “ _¿Crees que es una buena idea? ¿No me estaré precipitando?”_

“¿Que? No.” Dice rápidamente el rubio antes que su amigo decida ver todas las posibles cosas que podrían salir mal y se arrepienta después de tomar el coraje que llevaba mucho tiempo evitando. “Llevas preparando esto durante meses, y no es como si no lo hubieras hablado con ella.”

_“Si, pero…-”_ Se escucha un bufido y al rubio no le sorprendería que se estuviera pasando una mano por sus cabellos. _“¿Y si no acepta?”_

“Ella te adora, Bucky.” Le afirma Steve mientras revisa los papeles de aquel auto alquilado y los de paquetería por lo regalos faltantes que están por llegar al departamento de Bucky que comparte con Natasha. “Me sorprendería que no te pidiera el anillo antes.”

Escucha una risa. _“Gracias otra vez, te debo una grande; tal vez te animes a pedirle una cita a Tony antes de que finalice el año.”_

“Bucky-”

_“Bucky nada, llevas años enamorado de ese idiota y ya estamos cansado de verte con la mirada a medio morir por no animarte a invitarlo a salir.”_ Se escuchaban puerta abrirse y la voz lejana de una mujer: Natasha. _“Me tengo que ir, y recuerda juntar el coraje para tu enamorado.”_

La linea se corta dejando a Steve ligeramente molesto y avergonzado con el celular pegado en su oreja antes de suspirar y guardarlo el su chaqueta. ¿Tan obvio era su enamoramiento ya? Si eso era así las burlas de Clint no se acabarían nunca ni los consejos poco consoladores de Thor lo acompañarían por el resto de sus días.

“Guau, no puedo creer que te guste el mecánico.”

“¡Harley!” Grita asustado Steve al ver al adolescente a un lado y con sus maletas a un costado. “¿Desde hace cuanto estas aquí?”

“¿Enserio quieres saber?” Levanta una ceja y el ex soldado no sabe si es buen momento para morirse de vergüenza pero va a segundo plano cuando los alcanzó Peter.

“Hey chicos ¿que pasa?”

“Steve esta enamorado del mecánico.” Dice con una sonrisa que al rubio le recuerda al gato [Cheshire](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gato_de_Cheshire). Peter solo puede copiar aquella sonrisa y es cuando Steve siente temeroso y precavido de esos dos adolescentes que tiene Tony como sobrinos. 

“Muy bien chicos, el auto esta listo así que suban sus maletas. ¡Chop, chop!” Ve a los jóvenes irse con sonrisotas raras en sus rostros. “¿Que se traen esos dos?”

“Ni idea.” Le quita importancia y el castaño lo mira con sospecha. “Han de estar planeando una travesura.”

“Tal vez.” Es lo único que puede decir antes de palmearle el brazo antes de pasarle la pequeña mochila que le había dejado encargado antes. “Vamos que nuestra carroza nos espera.”

Y una vez que las maletas estén arriba del auto y los cuatro sentados dentro con el cinturón puesto inician su viaje el cual es tranquilo hasta que Peter pide que bajen la velocidad pues su cargador esta en su maleta en la parte trasera y Harley no tiene el suyo a la mano por darle prioridad a su nueva pistola lanza patatas.

“Puedes utilizar el mío.” Le ofrece el ingeniero girando levemente el rostro hacia el adolescente. “Lo guarde en la bolsa de Steve junto con mi celular.”

Se escucha un bufido para después escuchar el sonido del cierre y luego cosas moviéndose dentro de aquella bolsa. “¿Steve?”

“Esta no es mi mochila.” Es lo único que dice antes de sacar maquillaje y una que otra cosa comunes como llaves, tickets viejos o un paquete de pañuelos.

“¡¿Que?!” Exclama Tony. “¡¿Como que no es tu mochila?! ¡Claro que es tu mochila!”

“Por supuesto que no es mi mochila ¿crees que yo usaría labial y rizador de pestañas?”

“Pues…”

“¡Tony, esto es enserio!” Exclama antes de que le se le esfume la sangre de la cara. “Oh no…¡Dios, Bucky me va a matar!”

“¿Que?”

“¡El anillo de compromiso que Bucky con el que se va a proponer iba en mi mochila!” Exclama. “Necesitamos recuperarlo. ¡Tony, todo es tu culpa!”

“¡¿Mía?!” Ahora es su turno de gritar. 

“¡No importa de quien es la culpa, así que cállense los dos!” Grita Harley para que se callen ambos adultos y funciona. “Lo que importa es recuperar ese anillo antes de la fiesta si queremos vivir.”

“Podemos utilizar el teléfono de Tony como un rastreador.” Sugiere Peter, haciendo que toda la atención se pose sobre él. “Su teléfono estaba en la mochila junto con el anillo ¿no? si no se han dado cuenta y no han apagado el celular podemos alcanzarlos y recuperar la mochila.”

“Peter eres un genio. Rápido pásame tu teléfono y Cap, cuida el volante.” Y sin más coge el teléfono para ingresar a su cuenta para lograr su ubicación antes de pasarle el aparato a Steve. “Muy bien chicos, tenemos un anillo que recuperar.”

Acelerando un poco sigue las indicaciones que le dice el rubio mientras tratan de recuperar los 35 minutos perdidos antes de darse cuenta del error de bolsas. Y así continuan e incluso Tony toma algunos atajos para cortar la distancia hasta que el celular de Peter empieza a dar pequeños pitidos que anuncian la baja batería antes de su inminente apagón si no hay una fuente de energía que la alimente.

“No, no, no, no.” Repite Steve como una marta mientras ve el signo de exclamación en el icono de la batería. “Tony, acelera.”

El castaño solo gruñe ¿no ve que no puede acelerar sin que cause un accidente de tráfico a causa de la carretera congelada? “Steve, no puedo acelerar.”

“Oh, claro que si.”

Y sin más e invadido por la ansiedad de recuperar aquella joya que le había perteneciendo a la familia Barnes, pasa una pierna suya al lado del conductor pisando hasta el fondo el acelerador sin importarle dejarle el pie adolorido al genio o las posibles leyes de tránsito que estaban rompiendo.

“¡STEVEN GRANT ROGERS!”

Es lo único que alcanza a gritar Tony antes de sumirse al asiento de forma brusca y los jóvenes empiecen a gritar por sus vidas. Lo demás, bueno es historia.

Continuan manejando un poco más hasta que llegan a un pequeño pueblo que hay cerca de la gasolinera a unos 20 minutos en auto y decidan comer algo antes de volver a iniciar con la búsqueda de aquella mochila; no tienen mucha hambre pero los cuatro saben que no lograrán nada con el estómago vacío.

En el restaurante hay música navideña saliendo de las bocinas e impregna aun más el espíritu navideño, como si no fuera suficiente el gran árbol navideño en la esquina, las luces de colores en la ventanas o las guirnaldas que adornan el mostrador.

Peter es el primero en tomar asiento en la mesa donde tiene el enchufe de luz más cerca para cargar el teléfono y continuar con la búsqueda apenas terminen de comer. El resto lo siguen de cerca antes que la mesera de turno tome sus pedidos y se vaya a la cocina.

“¿Cuanto tiempo nos queda antes de llegar a la casa de Clint?”

“Solo una hora más.” Es la respuesta de Peter hacia Harley mientras observa la pantalla de su teléfono cobrar vida.

“Necesito llamar a Bucky.” Dice Steve después de un rato de estar en silencio, no levanta la vista de la servilleta de papel que ha estado doblando los últimos cinco minutos. “Le diré lo que le paso al anillo.”

“Steve-”

“No Tony.” Le interrumpe con suavidad. “Él me confío aquella tarea y yo lo decepcioné de la peor manera, es justo que le de una explicación. Disculpen.”

Sin más se levanta de su asiento hacia el exterior del restaurante para poder realizar la llamada e ignora las miradas clavadas en su espalda de las tres personas que lo acompañaban durante todo ese viaje.

Hay un pequeño sonido y ahora es el turno de Peter levantarse de su asiento y correr hacía la salida sorprendiendo a ambos genios; Harley sale detrás de Peter mientras que Tony se queda atrás dejando un poco de efectivo y se disculpa con la mesera que esta detrás del mostrador.

“¡Hola disculpen! Hey, hola.” Es lo primero que dice Peter al toparse con unas personas que traen en sus brazos unas cajas de regalo de colores llamativos. Sonríe con nerviosismo. “Se que sonará muy loco y poco creíble pero creo que ustedes tienen una bolsa que me pertenece.”

“¿Disculpa?” Gruñe el hombre más alto, a Peter le recuerda a un tiburón.

“Si, es que… Verá vamos a ir a pasar las vacaciones con unos amigos de la familia y alquilamos un auto porque el que teníamos se dañó el motor, así que Tony dijo que era mejor alquilar un auto ya que no le agradaba la idea de Steve de irnos en un autobús ya que al parecer Tony detesta viajar con desconocidos-”

“¿Que?” El mismo sujeto le interrumpió en un gruñido malhumorado pero Peter no puede decir nada más y volver con su vómito verbal nervioso ya que Harley ha llegado a un lado suyo con aquella mochila para salvarle el pellejo y un poco de dignidad.

“Lo que mi hermano quiere decir es que nos equivocamos de bolsa, verá mi papá-” Señala a Steve que esta empezando a marcar a su teléfono mientras abre y cerca su puño, un gesto nervioso. “-Le va a proponer matrimonio a nuestro otro papá esta noche.” Ahora es turno de señalar a Tony que corre hacia Steve.

“Y enserio, es muy importante recuperarlo.” Termina Peter con una mirada de cachorro.

“¿Como sabemos que son los verdaderos dueños o es solo una broma de mal gusto?” Pregunta el joven que lo acompaña, su cabello es tan rubio que parece platinado.

“Podemos comprobarlo, Peter ha estado rastreando la bolsa por medio del celular de nuestro papá.” Ambos le muestran el celular donde marca que dicha bolsa están dentro del auto que tienen detrás aquellos dos extraños con regalos.

Una mirada entre esos dos extravagantes extraños es suficiente para abrir la puerta trasera y sacar la misma mochila que le habían causado tantos dolores de cabeza; revisando que los contenidos estén intactos se dan las mochilas correspondientes antes de despedirse y desearse felices fiestas. Tony junto con Steve corren hacia los muchachos una vez que los logran localizar.

“¡No vuelvan a salir así!” Es lo primero que les dice Tony a ambos antes de atraerlos a un abrazo. “Me han robado 3 años de mi vida.”

“¡Hemos recuperado el anillo!” Es lo primero que dice Peter de oreja a oreja que comparte el mismo gesto Harley. “¡Hemos encontrado el anillo!”

“¡¿Que?!” Exclaman ambos adultos.

Harley es el encargado de contarles con lujo de detalles lo que ha sucedido mientras Tony correa a buscarlos y Steve estaba tratando de llamar a Bucky antes de ayudarle a Tony a buscar, regresan al restaurante que habían abandonado anteriormente y se ponen a comer con tranquilidad. Cuando están en el auto hay otro que se pasa a un lado suyo, son los mismos sujetos con los que han cambiado las bolsas aunque hay otras dos personas en el auto, otro hombre mayor igual que el gruñón y una muchacha, la cual explicaría el maquillaje.

“¡Felices fiestas y espero que todo salga bien esta noche!” Exclama el joven antes de desaparecer por otra calle.

Llegando a la hora acordada todos ayudan a preparar la cena navideña en la casa de Clint que comparte con su nueva esposa Laura, comen y ríen todos juntos y May es la última en llegar un poco entrada la noche cuando todos estaban abriendo sus regalos pero justo a tiempo para ver el nuevo anillo de la futura señora Barnes ante el jubilo y felicitaciones del resto.

“Sabes, no me molestaría que invitaras a Tony a salir.” Es lo primero que dice Harley a Steve cuando lo alcanza en la cocina, este ultimo atragantándose con el ponche.

“¿Que?”

“Sería genial que salieran juntos.” Es el turno de Peter opinar mientras se dirige a coger una nueva rebanada de pastel sin importarle la cara del rubio se ponga rosada. “Hacen un buen equipo.”

“Por supuesto que hacemos un buen equipo, somos amigos. Los mejores.” Se trata de justificar Steve pero por la cara que le dan ambos jóvenes no se tragan ese cuento en absoluto. Suspira. “¿Porque están tan seguros que quiere salir conmigo? No tengo nada que ofrecerle.”

“Hum…”

“Amm…”

“Él es la mejor persona que jamás he conocido.” Ignora las señas que le dan ambos jóvenes. “Y dudo que quiera intentar algo más allá de una amistad.”

“¿Porque estas seguro que no quiere intentar algo más?”

Steve solo abre los ojos por aquella pregunta, no la pregunta en si sino por la persona que lo dice, así que se gira y puede ver a Tony con ambas manos dentro de sus vaqueros. Peter y Harley lo toman como su señal y salen lo más sigilosamente posible dejando a ambos adultos enamorados.

No querían entrometerse en una confesión de amor que había estado posponiendo desde casi 10 años y menos aun tramarse con el esperado beso que esos dos se habían estado imaginando.

Cuando ambos adultos regresan de la cocina llegan tomados de las manos, Pepper es la primera en darse cuenta y Sam le pasa unos billetes a Bucky por perder la apuesta antes que todos vayan a felicitar a la nueva pareja.

Y pensar que solo hizo falta un anillo, dos adolescentes y una cena navideña para que por fin se confesaran su amor.


End file.
